User blog:Zealot Guy/How to have a CQB fight and survive it
I'm a medic. I think you know I'm a medic. What I don't think all of you know is that LMGs are horrible close range weapons. While they have awesome fire rates and are fully automatic, every other classes weapon will overpower the LMG at close range simply because LMGs have awful hipfire spread. Sub-machine guns and assault rifles do not suffer from those drawbacks. In fact, those weapons were designed with close quarters in mind. As a medic, and lover of my LMGs, I've had to learn techniques to survive in desperate close quarter scenarios. Let me share my tips of how to have a CQB fight, and survive it. What is CQB? Before we can venture into having a CQB fight, we must understand what it is. CQB stands for C'lose '''Q'uarter 'B'attle. That's tipically within ranges of 10 feet or closer. The kind of distance where you can see the other person's eyes. Shotguns The best way to reign supreme in CQB is to wield a shotgun. I'm talking buck-shot, not slugs. At CQB range, a single shot from any pump-action shotgun will kill an enemy at full health. The magazine-fed shotguns are still very powerful. The only problem is that you cripple yourself for longer-range fights. In maps with a lot of close-quarter potential, a shotgun may be ideal. Sidearms If you don't want to use a shotgun, the next best thing you can do is choose a good sidearm. In my experience, pistols are much more efficient weapons for CQB than my LMGs. The M93 Raffica has become my sidearm of choice for its fast fire rate and excellent hip-fire potential. Other pistols work fine, but the M1911 is the best if you can get all your shots on target. Otherwise, pick something with a larger magazine. Combat Knife Too many players see the combat knife as a weapon of humiliation and ignore it's CQB application. In many CQB fights, the first thing I notice players doing is back-pedaling away and firing wildly. In my experience, that's the worst thing to do. Not only do you serve to disorientate yourself by backing into something, you make yourself easier to shoot at. The best thing to do is close the gap and get right in the enemy's face. Get your blade ready and start knifing. This is no time to go "dude random knifing is so gay". You're in a life-and-death situation here! Him or you! Heaven or Hell! Just keep in mind that this is a last resort tactic. In all likeyhood, your enemy will be out of ammo as well. In a desperate effort, they may try to back away and reload. They may also back into something, allowing you to kill them quick. As an Assault If you're a primary assault player, I have a few tips for you. First and foremost, you need something automatic. The Abakan and M16 may be awesome long-range weapons, but they fall very short in close quarters simple because they require multiple pulls of the trigger. Magnum Ammo is also a poor choice for close quarters. While that specialization may give you an edge at range, it won't help at close range. You need the '''marksman specialization. That specialization gives you much better hip-fire accuracy. And at close range, slowing down to try and aim down the sight will most likely serve to disorientate you and get you killed. What I do is I fire full-auto from the hip right at my enemy while closing the gap. Also, I make sure my sidearm is ready to pull out. You should pull out your sidearm before your primary is empty. At no time should all of your weapons be totally empty, or the next person to come near you will finish you. The 40mm Shotgun and even the grenade launcheris also a good choice. It's quick to pull out and can kill instantly. Just don't miss! As an Engineer SMGs are awesome close range weapons. Even without the marksman specialization SMGs maintain a very tight hipfire spray. In fact, the SMGs give the engineer the greatest advantage at CQB. As a Recon Unless you spawn as a recon planning on having CQB fights, you are the most vulnerable at close range. Quick scoping and even no scoping enemies at close range is no guarantee. If you miss the first shot, you're as good as dead. No, the recon needs a serious back-up weapon. While the M93R is a great point-blank weapon, it doesn't do a damned thing at ranges beyond. I recommend the REX.